degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-4441793-20140913032654
Here's something sexy/ratchet(right up Narah's alley). Me paying ratchet tribute to various wikians' kings/crushes/hubbies etc. Kings of Different TV Shows - Leaving You (Big Ole Dick) by Trina I'mma put it down like this..... Ian got a big ole dick. I know I told you I'll be true. But Ian got a big ole dick. So, I'm leaving you. '' '' Eli got a big ole dick. I know I told you I'll be true. But Eli got a big ole dick. So, I'm leaving you. I know you got that cash, man. But you a one-minute-cum-too-fast, man You fucked worse than my last man. '' '' But Dallas gonna put it on my ass, man I called him up and he gave my ass the smack, man '' '' When Charming hit it from the back I catch a asthma attack I like the way he take it slow and stroke it He got me coming back to back '' ''That boy focused You used to be my boo but now you fired Cuz all you do is lick me til your tongue get tired I know you hoping you still got me hosing But when I first seen Kev's dick I started choking <3 '' '' Rich got a big ole dick. I know I told you I'll be true But Rich got a big ole dick. So, I'm leaving you. Dave got a big ole dick. I know I told you I'll be true. '' ''But Dave got a big ole dick. So I'm leaving you. '' '' I need Jimmy cuz he hood rich. '' ''Gettin' money slingin' nothin' but that good dick I heard Derek got a strong back '' ''When he put it on me, it make me wanna come back Hook can rock my boat and work the middle Twerk a little, hit it, make it hurt a little It feel good when you all up in it, man And you know I can't stand no one-minute man '' '' I need Lucas when it's time to ball He can fuck me all night and make me climb the walls Damon got a big ole dick. I know I told you I'll be true. '' ''But Damon got a big ole dick. So, I'm leaving you. '' '' Miles got a big ole dick. I know I told you I'll be true. '' ''But Miles got a big ole dick. So, I'm leaving you. If you got a big dick. Nigga, grab that. '' ''Nigga, grab that. Nigga, grab that. If you got a big dick. I gotta have that. '' ''Gotta have that. Gotta have that I ain't scared of that shit. Nigga, throw that dick I ain't scared of that shit. Nigga, throw that dick Change position. Yeah, throw that dick Change position. Yeah, Throw that dick Chris got a big ole dick. '' ''I know I told you I'll be true '' '' But Gendry got a big ole dick. So, I'm leaving you. '' '' '' ''Lip got a big ole dick I know I told you I'll be true But Bennett got a big ole dick '' ''So I'm leaving you